


Kylo Ren is a Dirty, Stinky Man

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: And it's up to Hux to clean him up.





	Kylo Ren is a Dirty, Stinky Man

Kylo stood among the remains of the charred forest that until an hour ago, held a group of Resistance fighters. He’d annihilated their base, killed every last person he could find, and made an example of the locals who had been helping them. It hadn’t been a difficult battle once Kylo had taken out the Resistance leaders, but he’d been gone from his ship for too long.

The mission was only supposed to take three days, but he’d been gone eight and that was far too long to be away. It wasn’t so much that he was neglecting his duties as Supreme Leader, but who he was away from. He would have liked to bring the Grand Marshall along with him, but he couldn’t justify having both Hux and himself away for what should have been a simple mission.

As he surveyed his surroundings and breathed in the ashes of both the forest and his enemies, he smiled. Had Hux been in charge, the result would likely be the same, although perhaps the damage to the area around him would have been more intentional. And Kylo couldn’t imagine Hux being caught in the middle of the fight although he liked the thought of Hux getting dirty.

The sound of shuttle engines overhead drew his attention from the burning battlefield and he frowned as his command shuttle flew overhead. He didn’t give any orders for it to be moved and he followed it as it landed in an open area. When a lone figure descended from the ramp, all the irritation vanished.

Kylo strode towards Hux wanting nothing more than to pull him into his arms and kiss him. Hux had never been fond of open displays of affection, although he had started to tolerate them more since his promotion. As Kylo approached, he thought Hux looked angry, much like he used to when Kylo tried to touch him in public.

As Kylo drew closer, Hux put his hand up and pushed against Kylo’s chest. He stopped and looked down at Hux’s gloved hand on him and then back at Hux, not sure what was going on. Hux pulled his hand away and looked at it with a frown.

“Hux?” Kylo asked. He didn’t know what could possibly be wrong. The mission was a success, so he couldn’t be mad at that. He hadn’t filled out a mission report, but they had just wrapped up on the ground, so that couldn’t be the problem. Which made Kylo think it was something personal. But what could be so important that Hux would come so far out of his way? And why wouldn’t he let him touch him? Unless he was breaking up with him.

“You’re filthy,” Hux said as he looked him over. “Have you bothered to change your clothes or even shower since you’ve been gone?”

Kylo didn’t answer. He couldn’t believe that was why Hux was acting so cold. He’d been worried over nothing. When he thought about Hux’s exact words, he realized he was right. He hadn’t planned on being gone so long so he hadn’t brought extra clothes and he’d been far too busy to even think about showering.

“You’re not touching me until you’re clean,” Hux said. “And hopefully smelling somewhat better as well. Come on.”

Hux turned and walked back up the ramp. Even if Hux wouldn’t let him touch him, he still wanted to be as close as possible. As it turned out, that wasn’t very close at all. Hux left him in the passenger area while he rode in the cockpit. He was too tired to try talking to Hux or demand that he sit with him. Hux knew that he needed to held after a mission, and he didn’t like that he was denying him that. 

Kylo could still smell the planet they’d left behind, although he wasn’t sure if it was him or he was just remembering the smell. He sniffed at his robes but didn’t think they were particularly bad. When they made it back to the ship, Hux finally came out of the cockpit but still didn’t touch him. 

He followed him off the shuttle and Kylo expected him to take him back to their quarters where he could shower, but instead, he lead him to an empty section of the hangar. 

“Stand right over there,” Hux said, pointing to an area over a grate. 

“What are we doing?” Even as he questioned him, he did as Hux asked. The sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could get clean enough to touch Hux.

Hux didn’t answer him. He was preoccupied with his datapad and Kylo was just about to ask again when he heard the sound of running water. He realized just a moment too late just where he was standing and before he could do anything, a high pressure blast of cold water hit him. He was too shocked to move and soon enough, the water stopped and he stood there, completely soaked and freezing.

“What was that for?” Kylo tried to yell at Hux, but he was too cold to properly yell.

“I told you. You were filthy and I certainly wasn’t going to let that level of filth anywhere on my ship, let alone my quarters.”

“So you decided to wash me in the hangar? With the equipment for washing ships?”

“The only alternative would be for you to take a shower while you’re away, but it was a little late for that. Now come on. It’s time to get you properly cleaned.”

“You mean that’s not enough?” Kylo was tempted to go back to the shuttle and sulk there, but he didn’t have any dry clothes on board and he didn’t want to sit around naked while waiting for his clothes to dry, so he walked after Hux, quickly catching up to him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hux said. “That only removed the surface layer of grime. We still have quite a bit of work to do, but at least it’ll be warmer.”

“If it’s not, I’ll probably die of hypothermia.”

It wasn’t too long of a walk and soon, Kylo was back in his quarters. He immediately started peeling his wet clothes off, dropping them on the floor as he headed towards the bed.

“Don’t even think about touching the bed,” Hux warned. “And put your clothes in the laundry chute or I’ll have a droid pick them up and incinerate them.”

Knowing Hux wasn’t joking, Kylo used the Force to pick up his dirty clothes and floated them over to the laundry chute and placed them inside. He still really wanted to climb in bed, but he knew Hux had other plans.

“Into the refresher,” Hux said.

Kylo knew he could tell him no and go to bed. He could do whatever he wanted. But if he did, then he knew Hux wouldn’t join him and might be mad for a while and that wasn’t what Kylo wanted so he went into the refresher. He was a little surprised to see that the bathtub was filled with water.

“Get in.” Kylo turned to look at Hux, who had stripped down to his underclothes. He’d thought that Hux would push him in the shower and make sure he was sufficiently clean, but now, Kylo was interested to see just what Hux had in mind.

He climbed into the water and was pleased to find the water warm. After being sprayed down with the cold water in the hangar, it felt amazing. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the water only opening them when he smelled something unusual. Whatever it was, it smelled good and he saw a small bottle in Hux’s hand.

“I told you we had to get you smelling better,” Hux said as he capped the bottle. “Normally, you only need to add a few drops to the water, but I added a little extra for you.”

“What is it?” 

“Just a fragrance. Now hold still for a moment.”

Hux moved behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. Happy to have Hux touching him, Kylo didn’t think to much about why until he found himself being pushed under the water. He flailed around and soon enough, Hux let him up and he moved to the other side of the tub.

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to be nice or trying to kill me,” Kylo growled. 

“If I was going to kill you, I think I would think of something better than drowning you in the bathtub. I needed to get your hair wet.”

“You could have just asked.”

“This was more fun. Now get back over here.”

Kylo hesitated but he’d never been able to resist Hux for long. He sat in the tub with his back to Hux, waiting for him to make his next move. If he tried to push him under again, Kylo would be ready. That wasn’t what Hux had in mind because he instead felt a hand run through his hair, gently pulling on the tangled mess.

“If you can’t take care of yourself,” Hux said as he started to massage his scalp, “I’m not going to let you leave the ship alone.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Kylo agreed. Not that he needed to be taken care of, but he didn't like being separated from Hux. Although having Hux run his hands through his hair as he washed it was a rather nice feeling and Kylo wouldn’t mind him doing that more often.

After a while,Hux gently tilted his head back and then he felt warm water being poured over his head. Hux ran a hand through his hair as he washed the shampoo out. 

“Almost clean,” Hux said softly. Soon, he started massaging his scalp again. It wasn’t exactly what Kylo had wanted from Hux but he very much enjoyed it. He couldn’t help but wonder if he might convince Hux to do it again, preferably without being hosed down in the hangar first.

The next time Hux tilted his head back, Kylo reached up and pulled Hux close enough to kiss him. After a brief moment, Hux pulled away and started rinsing his hair again. Kylo wanted to complain but he really had nothing to complain about. Not when Hux was gently running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re not clean enough for anything more than that,” Hux told him. Kylo thought that couldn’t possibly be true as he felt perfectly clean, but he really didn’t want Hux to stop, so he only hummed with contentment. 

Soon, Hux finished with his hair and started rubbing a fragrant smelling soap on him with a pink sponge. Kylo thought he might drift off to sleep when he felt a stinging pain on his arm and jerked it back from Hux’s grip. When he looked at his arm, he saw a cut there that he didn’t remember getting.

“Let me make that better,” Hux said as he pulled Kylo’s arm back towards him. At first, he worried he’d put more soap on it, but instead, he brought it up to his lips and kissed him on his injury.

“Is that better?” Hux asked. Kylo only nodded in response and Hux continued washing him.

“We should make this part of your regular duties,” Kylo said as Hux worked on cleaning his back.

“Kissing your cuts better? I thought that was already one of my duties.”

“No. This. Taking care of me. Whatever this is you’re doing.”

“What I’m doing is making sure that you’re clean enough to sleep in our bed. There’s no need for all this unless you go without a shower for a week again.”

“Maybe I’ll just have to do that more often then.”

“If you do this again, I’ll use cold water,” Hux threatened.

Kylo wasn’t quite sure how serious Hux was, but he’d leave thoughts on how to get Hux to be so nice to him again for later. He really just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Hux had moved on to scrubbing down his legs. When Hux made him move to reach the far side, Kylo got an idea. It would likely end the nice moment they were having but he couldn’t resist.

“Take your clothes off,” Kylo said, sitting directly in front of Hux.

“Why?” 

Not wanting to give Hux a chance to escape, Kylo lunged out of the bath and threw his arms around Hux. He let out a startled cry as he was pulled into the water. Kylo tried kissing him, but Hux pushed him away.

“What was that for?”

“I’ve got to be clean enough to hold you by now,” Kylo said, refusing to let Hux squirm away. “And if not, maybe it’ll be easier for you to clean me while you’re in here.”

“Let go of me.” Hux continued to push against Kylo, and finally, Kylo decided to let him go. He knew there was a good chance he would ruin the moment when he pulled Hux in, but he’d hoped Hux would continue. To his surprise, Hux didn’t climb out of the bath. Instead, he pulled his remaining clothes off.

“I suppose I deserved that,” Hux said as he closed the distance between them. “At least this was warm water.”

“Yes,” Kylo agreed. He wrapped his arms around Hux and held him against his chest. He’d missed Hux while he’d been gone and was glad to finally be able to hold him.

“I still haven’t finished cleaning you off,” Hux said after a while.

“Seriously?” Kylo couldn’t help but groan. 

“Yes, and now you’ve got me dirty as well. This water is disgusting.”

“We can always shower after,” Kylo pointed out. “And then after that, I really need you to fuck me.” Hoping to motivate Hux to speed things along, he reached between his legs and started to stroke his cock, feeling it start to harden in his hand.

“You usually like it the other way around after getting back from a mission,” Hux commented.

“Trying something different,” Kylo said. In truth, he was tired and now too relaxed to want to do anything more than lie in bed and let Hux do all the work. All the energy that he usually had pent up after coming back from a mission had left him while in the bath. Briefly, he wondered if that had been Hux’s plan, but that wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered is that he was back with Hux.

At least Hux seemed to be working a little faster at cleaning him, although he was no less thorough. Finally, he must have deemed him clean enough because he started to drain the water in the tub. Before the water had fully drained, Hux turned the shower on. It was much nicer than the shower in the hangar earlier as the water was pleasantly warm and Hux was in his arms.

Once they’d rinsed off, Hux shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry them off with. Kylo didn’t make it easy for him, kissing him at every opportunity. As much as Hux wanted to focus on his task, there were a few times he stopped what he was doing to kiss Kylo back. 

Finally, Hux led him to their bedroom and pushed him towards the bed. Kylo fell to the bed easily, and if Hux weren’t naked in front of him with his cock already hard, Kylo might have drifted off to sleep. It was nice to be in his own bed, but the best part about it was having Hux with him.

Hux climbed on top of him, now fully focused on kissing Kylo instead of cleaning and drying him. One of Hux’s hands moved between them and Kylo felt one of his fingers brush against his cock, but that was all he got. He whimpered as his hand moved away, but quickly realized where Hux’s true target was. 

Kylo shifted his hips, giving Hux better access to his ass as he felt a finger prodding at him. He only teased the outside, not pushing in. Kylo pushed against the finger, desperate for any part of Hux to be inside him.

“Be patient, darling,” Hux said softly. “Just relax and let me take care of you.”

“Hurry up,” he pleaded. As much as he wanted to do as Hux told him, he needed Hux inside him. 

Hux shifted above him, reaching towards the edge of the bed. Kylo turned his head and saw that he was grabbing the lube. Fortunately, they kept their quarters well stocked and they never had to go far to get what they needed. 

The next time he felt Hux’s finger against his hole, it was well slicked and easily slipped inside him. Kylo couldn’t help but moan as the finger pushed inside his body. Hux kissed him softly and Kylo felt tears stinging at his eyes. He wasn’t used to Hux being this gentle with him, and he never realized that it was exactly what he wanted.

“Am I hurting you?” Hux asked, his finger stilling inside him.

Kylo shook his head. He wanted to tell him to keep going and that he was fine, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Hux moved away from kissing his lips and kissed him on his cheeks, wiping his tears away as he did so. 

Soon a second finger was pressing inside him. Hux took his time with the second finger, very slowly stretching him. When he finally got a third finger inside, Hux gave him one last kiss and sat up. With his free hand, he stroked the inside of Kylo’s thighs. 

“Hux,” Kylo whined. He wanted to ask him to keep touching him or to kiss him or to hurry up and get his cock inside him, but he couldn’t say anything more than Hux’s name. He whined again when Hux pulled his fingers out, hating feeling empty. 

The empty feeling didn’t last, and Kylo watched as Hux stroked his cock a few times, slicking himself up quickly before pressing his hips forward. The tip of his cock had barely touched his rim when Kylo moaned loudly. He’d been waiting for days to feel Hux inside him.

Hux moved very slowly as he pushed inside, finally coming to a rest with his hips pressed against him. He leaned over and kissed him, while Kylo wrapped his legs around him. 

“Don’t cry, darling,” Hux whispered, continuing to kiss him as he started to move his hips. He brought a hand up to stroke Kylo’s cheek, and Kylo felt himself crying even more. He had certainly enjoyed the way their relationship had been in the past and never would he have imagined wanting soft, gentle sex, nor would he have imagined Hux capable of such a thing.

Hux was showing that he did have a gentle side as he continued to gently fuck Kylo. Just when Kylo thought he might come just from Hux’s cock inside him alone, Hux reached between them and started to stroke him. It didn’t take much and soon, Kylo cried out as he came. 

He was somewhat aware of the Force moving throughout the room and he heard things crashing to the floor, but all he could do was hold Hux tightly against him as his body shook and more tears spilled down his cheeks. After so many years with Hux, he’d never had such an intense orgasm.

His body was still trembling when he felt Hux coming inside of him. Hux kissed him as he filled him and after he’d finished, he remained inside of him, not moving. Kylo held him, wanting nothing more than to keep him like that forever. Finally, Hux moved and Kylo found he didn’t have the strength to hold on to him.

Hux slipped out and then rolled off of him. Fortunately, he didn’t go far and settled in next to him. Hux rolled Kylo onto his side and put an arm around him. Kylo was just about to close his eyes and fall asleep when he felt Hux’s come leaking out of his ass and he remembered just what had started everything.

“Hux,” he murmured. “I’m dirty again.”

“Yes, you are,” Hux agreed. Kylo suspected that he would make him get back in the shower, but he really didn’t have the energy for that. But Hux only reached a hand up to stroke his hair.

“I suppose that this kind of filth is acceptable,” Hux said. “After all, I’m the one who did it to you.”

Kylo smiled and closed his eyes, finally able to happily sleep with Hux’s arms around him. His last thought as he fell asleep was that he was going to add “gently fuck the Supreme Leader” to the list of duties of the Grand Marshall.


End file.
